devaud_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugar Coated (album)
|- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;background:rgb(176,196,222);" |Singles from Sugar Coated |- style="vertical-align:top;line-height:11px;" | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;" | * "Layin' on the Beach" Released: April 8, 2014 * "Diamond" (As So I've Been Told) Released: April 22, 2014 * "Limousine Dreams" Released: August 4, 2014 * "Strike" Released: November 3, 2014 * "It's The Way It All Goes Down" Released: March 2, 2015 |} Background Development of the album started shortly after the album, "LeAnn" was finished. The album is a combination of old songs not released on her first album, plus new material recorded in the past year. As a birthday gift to her fans, she announced that "Sugar Coated has been done for a long time" and was "ready to be released". The album would be released a month earlier. She also released the track listing of the standard edition album. The deluxe edition wouldn't be revealed until the day before the release. Chart performance It was reported on February 13, 2014, that the album would not be eligible to chart on the DT Under. Also announced on the 13th, was that if LeAnn's album, "LeAnn: The Outtakes", was #1 on the DT 202, that the first song from "Sugar Coated" would be released in early June. Though the album debuted at #4, over 4 weeks later, the album rose from #8 to #1 due to the success of "Swing the Vine". Future Controversy Aluma Irika, a writer for three of the songs on the album, announced that "Limousine Dreams" was to be the third single from the album, even though LeAnn stated that she was "displeased with the album" and only wanted two singles from the album. LeAnn lated announced that the third single would be "Limousine Dreams", and Irika broke a contract that she signed by announcing the release early. After Aluma Irika dissed LeAnn, stating that she was unpleasant to work with on the album, LeAnn said that the album was an "... entire mistake. Just look at its' reviews. Critics are calling it overrated... and too 'poppy' for me. The next album I produce will be completely different... and (Aluma Irika) will not be part of it." LeAnn asked Onivia Intl. to stop producing the album and to halt its copy production. Onivia lated declined the request due to a contract she signed with the label. Singles "Layin' on the Beach" was released as the first single on April 8, 2014, and climbed to #1 on every chart it was eligible to chart on, making her the first female artist to do so. The song received mixed reviews, highlighting the chorus, but downgrading the grammatical structure of the song. "Diamond" was the album's second single, being released two weeks after the prior single. It was well received and was also #1 on the DT Hot 125. She received a DT Music Award for "Best Female Pop Vocalist" for this song. "Limousine Dreams" was the album's third single, being released on August 4, 2014. Aluma Irika was the featured artist on this track, and never gave approval for the song to be released as a single, causing the song to not chart until after Irika's approval. If Irika had approved prior to the eligibility for the song, the song would have reached #1 on the DT Hot 125, but instead it only reached #7 the following week. "Never Ever Leave Me" is to be the album's fourth and final single. She tweeted this information on October 23, 2014, plus expressing her overall disapproval of the final result of the album, but Onivia's urge for her to released a few more singles. She wanted to "take a break" and "enjoy not having to release a single every month", but plans changed and "Strike" was released instead. Although LeAnn stated that "Strike" will be the album's final single, she announced on February 15, 2015, that her song, "It's The Way It All Goes Down" will be the album's fifth and final single. It will coincide with the release of her second EP, Sugar Coated: The Outtakes. Sugar Coated: The Videos LeAnn announced on March 17, 2014 that the album (like her debut album) would have a music video for each of her songs. She also stated that all of the videos would some how fit together like a puzzle. She said if the album was successful enough, she would release all of the videos in a film form. On April 8, 2014, she released a plot of how the film unravels. There are 5 acts with 20 chapters to the film, each chapter containing a song from her album, plus songs that she "enjoys personally" from other artists. Plot A woman, LeAnn (LeAnn Giambi), is picked up from work (which looks like a high school) with her new husband David (Brian Louche), where she discusses with him her love for him which he seems somewhat hesitant about. She becomes angry at him and asks to leave the car, in which he refuses. Chapter 1: Diamond He stops the car at the Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport, where they both get out and head into the terminal, and eventually an airplane. On the airplane, she continues to ignores him. When they reach their destination, Miami Beach, Florida, she heads to the Fontainebleau Miami Beach and retreats on a beach chair. Chapter 2: Layin' on the Beach After dancers from the pool interrupt her train of thought, she goes to the beach bar and orders a drink where she sees David. He asks her if she knew how badly she behaved at the airport prior to boarding the airplane. Chapter 3: We Don't Care In a flashback, they are at the airport and LeAnn is drunk and fooling around with a policewoman. Yet in her eyes, she is having fun with all the airport employees who come in contact with her. Back to the hotel room, she lays in her bed and realizes that David's luggage isn't even in the same room. Chapter 4: Probably To find him, she contacts the front desk who tells her that he checked into a different room with a woman. She confronts the cheating husband and the mistress, named Lula (Suzanne Kaline). Chapter 5: Bad Romance & Chapter 6: Sugar Coated After discovering her husband's secret, she storms out of the hotel, but is pushed by a male dancer onto a luggage cart which stops at one of the hotel's pools. She falls into the pool as other male dancers push her around. When she is removed from the pool, she approaches the beach and collapses in the sand. Chapter 7: Aqua When she wakes up, she has somehow been transported to Las Vegas. What looks like an Italian mob grabs her and throws her into the back seat of a limousine. As she is still delusional, she does not realize that she could be in the middle of a potentially violent situation. They speak Italian to her which she somewhat understands. Chapter 8: Loco Background dancers approach the limousine which prevents them from driving any further. The mob starts to shoot bullets at the dancers who in return, throws color bombs at them. At the start of Act 3, she enters a Las Vegas nightclub (the name is not shown but is guessed to be Crazy Horse: Las Vegas) and dances with the ladies. Chapter 9: Kinky LeAnn grabs her camera and starts filming the scene. When she uploads the footage to her computer, she sees David in the background, making love to one of the dancers. After looking further into the scene, she realizes that that dancer was Lula. In a fit of rage, LeAnn takes a sugar cube and throws it at Lula at the club. She misses, but Lula later slips on it and falls, causing her to fracture her skull, and ultimately losing her life. Chapter 10: Sugar Cube & Chapter 11: Running Away The death is ruled as an accident and she leaves the scene. Back in her hotel room, a different female dancer, Skylar (Woodham Lenei), left her tickets to her show at a different club at The Palazzo. When she meets her at the club, Skylar becomes intolerable to be with and LeAnn ends up leaving. When she approaches The Grand Canal Shoppes, she goes on a shopping spree with David's credit card Chapter 12: I Love It At the end of the spree, she enters the parking garage and calls for a taxi. The chauffeur (Marco Valit) calls her another limo instead. Before she reaches the limo, she runs out onto The Las Vegas Strip and dances with a group of ladies. Chapter 13: It's The Way It All Goes Down She then appears on a gondola on both the canals inside The Venetian Las Vegas and The Bellagio. When she approaches the limousine and sits inside of it, she notices Skylar making out with the chauffeur, Martin. Martin waves good by to her as LeAnn tries to sleep in the limo. Chapter 14: Limousine Dreams Craina (Emma Carlson), inside the limo with her, informs her that David is the head of a large mob that is nationwide. She also explains that she is in great danger and is an ex-wife of his. LeAnn learns that Craina was going to be murdered by one of his men. While spilling out how she met David, she explains how she saw him at Crazy Horse, so he must be in Las Vegas. Craina tells LeAnn that they have to murder him so he won't continue to trick other women. Chapter 15: Timber Craina and LeAnn tell the driver to go back to the hotel, but they soon realize that the driver is one of the men. To react, Craina shoots him in the head with a handgun. Craina takes over the vehicle and approaches the resort. Chapter 16: Beltstrap When they step inside the resort and then the club, they are informed that David (under the name Jake) left the place earlier. A fellow dancer named Lana (Laura Morgan), responds negatively to the name "David" and asks how they know him. They interrogate her and she reveals that when he was there earlier, he took three women with him and stated that he didn't plan to return. Chapter 17: Nobody Knows Lana joins their group and flees with them to neighboring hotels, with everyone not-knowing where David is. Chapter 18: Never Ever Leave Me LeAnn turns back on her laptop and finds a "love-video" from David that he was going to give to her, making LeAnn second-guess is she should continue to track him down. After Craina talks her back into it, LeAnn stumbles upon multiple GPS locations of a vacant ranch in Las Vegas on her laptop. They realize that he must be hiding there, so they drive towards the ranch. Chapter 19: Lip-Synch Once the music ends, they discover the nearby ranch and notice 5 cars outside of it. Chapter 20: Strike LeAnn is the first to walk into the ranch, prepared with a gun in hand. She knocks down the door and brutally kills David and close to 15 of his men. The credits roll as a song titled "Wild Kids" starts to play. On most releases, Chapter 3 and 20 will not be shown. Chapter 3 and 20 Controversy On most releases, LeAnn stated that Chapters 3 and 20 of the movie are most likely to be not shown due to the graphic content and depictions of a police officer. Critical Reception According to Rate@DT, an album goes through and intensive review by a group of music critics, who judge the piece in multiple different stages.'' Sugar Coated'' received an overall score of 63/100, symbolizing "moderate acclaim". The user version of Rate@DT gave the album 52/100. Both of these scores were less than her debut studio album, LeAnn, which received a 71/100 by critics and 73/100 by users. Fellow reviewer Robert Mackey critically panned the album, calling it "a disapointment" from her last album, thus declaring it: 2014's Most Overrated Album. Other songs LeAnn decided to release the first song from "Sugar Coated" early. "Layin' on the Beach" was made available to purchase on April 8, 2014. The song will be eligible to chart on the DT 100 on April 9, 2014. Almost 24 hours after releasing the single, it sold 60,300 singles. The most to date on the DT charts. It raised to #1 on every chart that it was eligible to chart on. "Premiere" was the first promotional single from the album, but is only available through the internet. The song rose to #3 on the DT 100 and #1 on the DT RE25 on April 16, 2014. "Layin' on the Beach" was still number one at this point. On April 22, 2014, she released the second and latest single from her album, "Diamond". It reached #1 two weeks after it was released. On June 29, 2014, exactly one week before LeAnn is scheduled to leave for a residency show in Hawaii, she announced that she and her record company are having a hard time trying to find a third single to release from Sugar Coated. She states that "there is a strong possibility that I will not be releasing more than three singles from this album". She also stated that she enjoyed releasing Sugar Coated, but she might find more luck in releasing new music, due to the controversies between her and Aluma Irika, and of her full-length feature film about the album, that sparked a controversy of her portrayals of her then-husband, David Laine-McCormick, and of police officers. Track Listing Standard Edition Tracks Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks